Random Gundam wing Insanity
by Amarie DeSade
Summary: Me and the g-boys try to survive each other. My being insane doesn't help.
1. mmmhumm

Umm I'm Sakura-chan or Kura-chan to my friends. This is just a little insanity that involves me, my muse, and my Gundam wing roomates.  
  
Hehehhe ENJOY! oh yeah it's prolly rated like PG13? thx  
  
Kura~  
  
Sakura: -giggles insanely and attaches a duo braid to her hair- The mountain dew is evil,ne?  
  
Heero: the drink?  
  
Sakura: no the dew you inhale when ur in the mountains. -stares-  
  
Duo:Woo! Were almost twins except your a girl and hispanic and shorter than me....But still we should do a fashion show together!  
  
Wufei:I like fresh mountain air....dew.  
  
All: -stares-  
  
Sakura:sperm will die,ne?  
  
Heero: after a certain period, yes  
  
All: O_o  
  
Sakura/Duo:MY SPERM SHALL DIE????!!!! -Runs around with duo screaming and crying-  
  
Trowa:I really think a sedative is in order.  
  
Quatre:Sakura-chan you must calm down..Your a girl you have no sperm. -holds out arms-  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah! -Runs into quarte's arms and sticks tongue out at Trowa-  
  
Duo: Comfort me Wufei! -Jumps onto Wufei's lap-  
  
Wufei: -stands up dropping duo on the ground- NANI BAKA!!!! If you ever touch my lap with your bottom again I shall kill you with your braid.  
  
Muse: Everyone this story or uh well whatever it is, I'm typing ,what you say but can we try talking about something...Pick a topic Heero.  
  
Heero:Me?...Well...Laptops are nice.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Muse:Duo?  
  
Duo: My favorite thing to do is brush my hair.  
  
Muse: Ummm....okay...everyone else what's your favorite thing to do?  
  
Sakura:Ooooh me!!!  
  
Wufei: Meditate.  
  
Heero:I like to walk.  
  
All: -gasp-  
  
Heero: I meant use my laptop?  
  
All: -Sigh-  
  
Quatre: snuggle with Tro-WHACK- Ow minna-san, what was that for?  
  
All: -glare-  
  
Sakura:OOOOOHHHH MEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Trowa:I like reading.  
  
Duo:-cough- porn -cough-  
  
Sakura:My tuuuuuuuuuuuurnnnnnnnn,ne???  
  
All:So say it already kura-chan!  
  
Sakura:I like to brush duo's hair,read trowa's books,use wufei's meditation mat,snuggle with Tro-san,and use heero's laptop.  
  
-lights a match and accidently sets duo's braid on fire-  
  
Duo:What's the smell?  
  
Sakura: Ahhhh!!! FIRE!!!! -points at duo-  
  
Duo: Holy mother of (beep,beep beep beep) -screams while trying to put out his braid-  
  
Quatre: Wait. -runs off-  
  
Wufei: Did we not take the matches away from kura-chan?  
  
Heero: Yes....  
  
Sakura: It's a lighter this time! -smiles happily until Heero takes it away- Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Trowa: Here -calmly pats the fire out-  
  
Duo: -crying- That's the 8th time this month guys!!!  
  
Heero:Maybe it isn't an accident anymore.  
  
All: -Stare-  
  
Quatre:-runs back in and throws a bucket of water on duo- There!  
  
Duo: Gee thanks.... Sakura?  
  
Sakura:-tried to hide behind Trowa- Hai?  
  
Trowa:Duo....  
  
Duo:-jumps at sakura and ends up landing on trowa, trapping sakura beneath trowa's hair-  
  
Sakura:-struggling to get free- Duo-sama I'm soooooooooo sorry!- stops talking when Duo begins to strangle her- Ayyyyyyyiiiiiaaaa!  
  
```Several hours later```  
  
Sakura: Food!!! -grips the bars of her cage- out?  
  
Trowa: -hands her a banana- No out. When your good then you can come out.  
  
Duo: -mumble-good my-mumble-Stupid-mumble-annoying little-mumble-  
  
Quatre:-wringing hands- I really don't think we should just keep her in there....I mean....She is partially sane sometimes.  
  
Heero:That's true, we musn't discriminate, put duo in there too.  
  
Duo: -poking at sakura with a stick through the bars- HEY! I'm sane. Mostly... -watches Trowa throw a ball- BALL!HAHAHAHA -chases it-  
  
Wufei: He needs to be strapped down in his cage.  
  
Quatre:-sits down beside trowa- I wonder if we should try and bring some structure to this...uh...story...  
  
Duo: -drops the ball in trowa's lap- As if that were possible.  
  
-silence,crickets,more silence-  
  
Heero:So...Relena called.  
  
Trowa: Really how is she?  
  
Heero: Good....Good.  
  
Trowa:Good.  
  
-more silence-  
  
Quatre: -sips tea-  
  
Duo: Quatre has a pink thong!!!!  
  
Quatre: -chokes violently- wha nuh no ya it not ME? -continues sputtering-  
  
Trowa:That's not True.  
  
Quatre:-begins to calm down-  
  
Trowa:It's more red than Pink.  
  
Quatre: -faints-  
  
Heero: -knocks Duo out- He missed his nap.  
  
Wufei: How did I end up with the 4 of you? It's like the power rangers gone wrong.  
  
Sakura: PINK RANGER!!!!WOOOO!!!  
  
```Several more hours later```  
  
Sakura: -sits on quarte's lap laying with a kenshin doll-  
  
Quarte: See his red hair?And the cross shaped scar on his cheek?  
  
Sakura: -giggles- Hai!  
  
Trowa: If she didn't want to ravish quatre, I think I might like her more.  
  
Duo:-rubbing red lump on his head- Who me?  
  
Heero:No baka, Kura-chan.  
  
Wufei:This is stupid.  
  
Duo:Heero it was not right to hit me.  
  
Heero:It was necessary to stop the insanity that is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Wufei: A bullet to the brain is what's necessary...  
  
Muse: I'm trying not to bud in, but I have a grand Idea. Duo tell me a little dirt about everyone here Except me...  
  
Duo: Kay.  
  
All:NO!!!!  
  
Muse:in alphabetical order.  
  
Duo: heero watches my little ponies....and he cried when bambi's mom died.  
  
Heero: -stares- Once I watched my little ponies,once....and it was not a mission objective for bambi's mom to die.  
  
Duo:Quarte has a picture of himself nude.  
  
Quatre:-faints-  
  
Duo: Sakura spanks herself.  
  
Sakura: So?  
  
Quatre: -wakes up- wha...?  
  
Duo: Trowa has the same pic.  
  
Trowa:I got it off your website www.quartenude.com, Duo.  
  
Quatre: what?-faints again-  
  
Sakura: Duo you forgot to give dirt about yourself.  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! I take nude pictures of you guys and post them on my website.  
  
All: -stare-  
  
Duo: What?  
  
-VIOLENCE ENSUES-  
  
AN: Hey ppl, This was just something I wrote at like 3 in the morning. It has no plot so I pretty much made it up as I went along.  
  
As for the chance for another chapter, well I'd write one if I could think of a good idea.Are there any weird situations   
  
you'd like to see the boys 'N me deal with?  
  
Thanks for reading this!!! Sakura-chan & her Muse. 


	2. And then There was more insanity

Sakura: I am seriously considering doing it!

Quarte: No please sakura, think of your friends!

Duo: Do it!

Trowa: sakura you dont really want to do this.

Duo:Do it!

Heero: What is she going to do?

Duo: Do It!

Wufei: You dont want to know.

Duo: Do it! -chanting-

Sakura: Oh god I just cant go on like this...

Quarte: -makes a dive to stop her but falls flat on his face after only one step-

Sakura: Muwahaha -starts dancing insanely- Fruit salad yummy yummy!

Wufei:Shes singing, everyone this is not a drill!

Heero: My ears...I must over come the loud screech...-faints-

Quarte: -cowering in Trowa's arms-

Duo: YEAH FRUIT SALAD YUMMY YUMMY! I LOVE THE WIGGLES WOOO!

Trowa: -rocking Quarte- Its okay it cant go on forever.

_4 days later_

Sakura and Duo,arms linked together dancing and screeching :FRUIT SALAD YUMMY YUMMY!

Heero: -still passed out-

Wufei: Stop singing! For the sake of humanity as we know it you must cease!

Trowa: Run Quarte they arent looking, save yourself.

Quarte: No Trowa! I wont leave you like this. -crying-

Duo: Hey I want food, so shut up and lets chow down my little singer.

Sakura: Oh yeah food sounds good my girly man. -walks off-

Duo: HEY! Im not a girly man! Im a manly girl! -follows her-

Wufei: Shhh...whats that...-looks around paranoid- the wind? no...its...silence..it cant be...

Heero: -wakes up slowly- I was having a dream, two screeching vultures kept pecking Me.

All: -stare-

Heero: Nani?

Quarte: I think kura-chan and Duo-sama drew pictures of....on your face...

Heero: Drew pictures of what?

-goes to mirror, seeing a comic strip across his forehead, he is on his laptop, it falls to the ground, its broken-

-Screams in a high pitch- Noooo the horror! Wheres my laptop oh god oh my god oh where is it!!

Wufei: Aha! -Hands the still working laptop to Heero, who holds it against his chest rocking back and forth mumbling about his baby-

_several hours later_

-Everyone is sitting around in the living room-

Sakura: So...I sold Duo's braid on ebay last night to Some Angel of Reincarnation....

Duo: Hardy Har Har! My braid is still here -touches it to be sure- Yeah it is.

Sakura: -whispers as though Duo cant hear her- I cut it off, and glued a wig I braided to replace it on his head. -proud look-

-Trowa and Quarte exchance looks-

Duo: Liar.

Heero: -walks behind Duo, tugs on the braid and it comes off in his hand- AHHH! RAT! -throws it against the wall and shoots it 20 times-

Duo: -Runs to it, craddling it- Heero...You killed it. What did my braid ever do to you huh? You crazed computer hugging braid shooting maniac!

Heero: It ATTACKED me! Everyone saw -waves the gun towards everyone else making them jump- Right?

All: -Nod and smile at the crazy man, just nod and smile-

Duo: Wait a minute! This isnt my hair this is plastic.

Sakura: Uh...Duh!?!

-Duo then proceeds to pounce on sakura and slap her with the hair-

Trowa: No Duo No!

Quarte: I cant watch! Its too horrible!

Wufei: 20 dollars on the hair.

Sakura: Ow! Hair abuse! -gags when Duo shoves the hair in her mouth-

Duo: Eat it! Eat it you little-gets cut off as Heero and Trowa drag him off her-

Quarte: -comforts sakura- Its okay, its just hair it will grow back.

Sakura: -Nods, munching on the hair-

Duo: But will her head grow back after I chop it off!?!

Sakura: -whimpers clinging to Quarte- Oh Quarte hold me tight...tigher...Mmm thats good.

Trowa: -Lets Duo go-

Heero: Thats cruel. He'll murder her.

Trowa: Well a dead sakura means no more tight hugs... -smiles-

Sakura: You Evil Cyclops! I curse you with the spell of bad hair! Oh wait you already HAVE bad hair.

Trowa: -pounces on Sakura and Duo-

_much fighting ensues_

AN:Hmm..Well Angel Of Reincarnation I hope you dont mind me using you in my fic! Let me know And I can change it if you do. Well over do, and just written again at 3 am! lol Hope someone out there enjoys it a little.


End file.
